Together We'll Mend Your Heart
by Therm
Summary: Chapter three up! Aimee Brady starts working for the WWE, and it isn't long before she catches the eye of some of her co-workers. Featuring HBK, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Triple H eventually . Contains some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Together We'll Mend Your Heart**

**Summary:** Aimee Brady starts working for the WWE, and it isn't long before she catches the eye of some of her co-workers.

**Pairing:** **HBK/OC**. (Het, no slash!)

**Notes and Warnings** This is a joint fic written by **Alexis30** and **Therm**. There's a certain picture of **Bret Hart** that gets painted here and for any Bret fans reading, please don't be offended. We don't hate Bret but for a story set at this time, there has to be some tension between the two and just thought, 'Ah what the hell, Bret and Shawn fan's pretty much hate each other any way'. Sorry if this offends anyone, it's honestly not meant to.  
There may be some slight sexual situations, but nothing too heavy (depending on how Alexis30 feels!). Cuss words are as certain as DX saying 'Suck it' during a promo.

The title comes from the song **'Umbrella' by Rhianna**.

Please enjoy. Reviews and concrit are welcome.

**1.**

Holding the card in his hand, he looked at the printed message on the front. It said 'Love is not a feeling it's a sensation'. If that were true, then he was numb.

The dressing room door opened and Kevin Nash walked in. "Whatcha got there?" He asked, seeing Shawn close the card and put it back in the envelope.

"It's nothing." Shawn replied.

Kevin sat down opposite Shawn, looking at him expectantly. He knew if he sat there long enough, Shawn would talk to him. Sure enough, a few seconds passed and Shawn began to talk to him. "It's the anniversary card Teresa sent me a week ago." Shawn passed the envelope over to Kevin.

Taking it, Kevin pulled the card out and opened it. He read the hand-written words inside, which simply said 'To Shawn, From Theresa'. To say it was cold was an understatement.

"You ever think you just married the wrong person?" Shawn asked. He knew Kevin didn't think that though. He loved his wife and she loved him. "I know you don't." Shawn answered his own question. Shawn took the card back off Kevin and shoved it in the bag that was at his feet. "We going out tonight?"

"Yeah, Scotty wanted to grab some beers." Kevin answered, rolling with the whatever Shawn wanted to talk about.

Shawn half listened as Kevin started to tell him some story about some of the boys back in WCW. As much as his home life sucked, work had become something he loved more than ever. He'd always feel passionate about this sport but rather than just being a job, it was something he looked forward to. It was lonely travelling the road most of the year and even though he had his family in Texas, it wasn't the same. He loved his parents and his siblings, and he used to love his wife. But when you loved something as much as he loved wrestling and the person you were supposed to be spending your life with didn't get that commitment, well it just made life so much harder. Sometimes unbearable.

But for the first time in a long while, he had someone on his side. And not just a drinking buddy. Someone who genuinely cared for him. Who wouldn't just ride with him, he'd look out for him.

Having someone on your side was one thing, but knowing they'd do anything they could to help you and look after you was something else.

A knock at the door bought Shawn out of his dream like state and Kevin stopped his story to say a loud "Come in."

Vince McMahon opened the door. "Sorry to interrupt fellas, I'm just showing our new employee around. This is Aimee Brady. Aimee, this is Shawn and Kevin."

"Hi." She said.

Shawn went to turn round to greet the guest, but knocked the bottle of water by his side on the floor. "Damn." He muttered as he swung round on the bench to pick it up.

"I'll get that." She said.

And the first look he ever got of Aimee Brady was of her long, gently tanned legs mere inches from him. And he didn't feel quite a numb as did.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

She held the bottle of water out to him and he locked eyes with her. He smiled briefly.

"Thanks." He said taking the water from her.

There was a knock on the open door where Vince was standing and they all looked round to see a young man standing there wearing a suit. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's a call for you. It's important."

"Ah, I'm going to have to take this. Er, Aimee these gentleman will look after you until I get back. I won't be long."

"It's no problem." Aimee said.

"Here, sit down." Kevin said, moving across from the seat he was on and letting her have it as he sat down next to Shawn on the bench. "So what are you gonna be doing here?"

"Well I'm going to be working on merchandising. Vince wants to try and get a 'younger feel' on what fans want these days." She said.

"Cool."

"Where are you from?" Shawn asked.

"I'm from Maine."

"Oh, it's nice there." Kevin said. He paused a moment looking at her for a few seconds. "You know, you really look like my sister."

"Oh yeah? Do you have a picture?"

"Not on me. I'll have to get one when we're near home and I'll show you. But it's just uncanny, don't you think Shawn."

Shawn looked up from playing with his watch strap. "I can't really see it myself." He shrugged a little.

"So where are you guys from?" Aimee asked.

"Detroit." Kevin said.

"San Antonio."

Just then, there was another knock at the door. The door was opened before they had a chance to speak as Sean Waltman popped his head round. "Hey guys, Kev, Scott wants to talk to you about tonight."

"Okay." Said the man, getting to his feet. "It was nice meeting you Aimee." Turning back to Sean, he asked, "Have you guys been introduced yet?"

He shook his head no. "I'll be back in a little while to say hi, I just got some stuff to do."

"Okay." She said, smiling. The two men shuffled out the room and Shawn and Aimee were alone. After a moment of silence, she turned back to look at him. "Where did you say you were from?"

"San Antonio."

"I love Texas. Went once when I was a kid with my Grandparents but I'd love to go again."

"Yeah, you should visit the Alamo Dome." He said as he studied a bruise on his arm.

Not sure whether he was bored or not, Aimee carried on anyway. "You ever hear about Ozzy Osbourne and the Alamo?"

He looked up at her. "No."

"I read this interview and he said about how he used to drink all the time. His wife took away all his clothes so he couldn't go out drinking, so he put one of her dresses on. Anyway, when he was out and very drunk, he need to urinate and he happened to see this building and peed on it. Then this big Texan guy came up to him and started yelling at him about his being a hippie and said 'How would you like it if I went to your country and urinated on Buckingham Palace?' and he just said back 'I wouldn't give a shit mate."

Shawn found a smile played across his lips.

Inwardly, Aimee was relieved, she had a feeling that he found her boring. His life was so much more glamorous than hers was. What did they really have in common besides where they worked. But she felt a slight relief now she'd managed to get that smile from him. "I'm sure we'll stop by Texas soon enough, you should go when you get the chance."

The door to the room opened and Vince popped in again. "Sorry about that Aimee. If you're ready, we can carry on."

Standing up she nodded her head. "Sure." She turned to Shawn. "Thanks for keeping me company. I'll see you around."

"Ciao." He replied casually, watching her leave. He decided he needed a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Shawn left the shower and returned to the still abandoned dressing room.

He thought that Kevin might be back by now, but guessed he probably got talking to somone. Shawn sat on the bench, towel wrapped around his waist and decided that drying himself off right now was too much effort. His mind was on other things. Like Aimee.

He didn't like it that she was the one thing on his mind. Not when he had other things that should be more pressing. Like his marriage failing.

Sometimes he wondered why he went through with his marriage to Teresa. He felt like after he accidentally proposed to her he had to go through with things all the way and maybe everything would end up being perfect. That they'd fall helplessly in love. That she'd be supportive of his job and he'd want to be with her when he was off work. But it never happened. They never fell in to true love. She never enjoyed wrestling and he would rather spend his time away from his home and with his work buddies that with her. Especially now. Things were very different now than they were just one year earlier. Then he had work friends but no one he'd call a friend out of work. Since Kevin had coma along it had changed. They just clicked. Everything about them seemed to gel so perfectly and Shawn felt like he'd known Kevin for years, not only months. He was always cool about everything and he looked out for Shawn like he was one of Shawn's own brothers. He wasn't sure he offered Kevin enough back in return. There wasn't much he could give back. He wasn't smart enough to offer good advice, he wasn't strong enough to look out for him. Short of that, he wasn't sure what he could do for the big guy. So he decided that the best thing he could do was to at least be honest with him. And at least he'd be a good friend.

Kevin was that as well, of course.

The door to the dressing room opened and Bret Hart walked in. That wasn't a shocking thing, this wasn't exactly a private dressing room. Shawn nodded a greeting at the man, and Bret made some slight head movement to acknowledge the other man. Just behind him came Bob Backlund. He was someone that Bret occasionally hung around with. On the rare occasions when he didn't want to be by himself, which was most of the time.

Shawn carried on sitting where he was, but pulled his bag closer to him as he started to search for clothes to change into. He was pretty dry by now and he quickly chnaged into some jogging pants and a t-shirt. Their work here was done for today and it was time to go home now. As Shawn changed, he could here the casual conversation between Bret and Bob. They were both critiquing the others match, what bits went well and things the other felt could have been better.

Shawn had changed and started packing his bag up when he heard Bret call him name. He looked across the locker room at the two men looking his way.

"Have you seen that new girl?" Bret asked. Bob started to sort through his bag, clearly not interested in the conversation the two younger men were about to have.

"Aimee? Yeah, Vince bought her by." Shawn said casually.

"Yeah, she looks like a real nice piece of work, huh?" Bret said.

Shawn frowned at the comment, but before he could reply to it, a voice called to him. He turned to see Kev peering round the door. "You coming?" He asked.

Shawn reached down and picked up his bag and Kevin's and walked out of the room.


End file.
